Forever You and Me, After All
by Andress Jade
Summary: This is my second Ross and Rachel story, this one takes place three months after Ross's proposal. Ross and Rachel are getting married for real and good this time. This is what I wanted to happen on the show. I felt like we were cheated out of a real wedding for Ross and Rachel. Please read and review!
1. The Day Before The Wedding

**This is my second Ross and Rachel story, this one takes place three months after Ross's proposal. Ross and Rachel are getting married for real and good this time. Amy is the maid of honor, Jill, Monica and Phoebe are the bridesmaids; Chandler is the best man, Joey and Mike are the groomsmen. Ben is the ring bearer and Emma, with the help of her grandmother is going to be the flower girl. My story starts the day before the wedding and everyone is taking care of last minute things. They want to make sure everything is ready to go before the wedding and that nothing goes wrong. Like with the proposal in my other story, this is what I wanted to happen on the show. I felt like we were cheated out of a real wedding for Ross and Rachel. There is also a couple of very welcome surprises for our couple before and after the wedding.**

 **I hope you like this story. Please read and review, feedback is always welcome. Enjoy!**

Forever You and Me, After All

Chapter 1

The Day Before The Wedding

The buzzing of the alarm clock wakes Rachel from her slumber. She reaches over and shuts it off as she yawns and stretches and then looks over and sees Ross's side of the bed empty. She becomes concerned as she tosses the covers aside and climbs out of bed to go look for Ross. She goes into Emma's room first and sees Emma's crib empty. Now she's really starting to panic, first her fiance is missing and now her daughter.

She begins searching the rest of the apartment as she starts calling for Ross.

"Ross!?" she yells as she looks in the bathroom and then the living room.

"Ross!?" she yells again as she heads into the kitchen. Once again she is answered by silence.

Once she enters the kitchen, she sees a note from Ross on the fridge.

 _Rachel,_

 _I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up but there was something very important I had to take care of before the wedding tomorrow. I took Emma over to Monica's so she can go with Monica and Phoebe to the dress shop to get fitted for her flower girl dress. Monica will be bringing her back to the apartment later on this afternoon. You are going to love the surprise I have for you and I can't wait to show it to you. I can't wait to marry you tomorrow, after all these years we are finally going to be husband and wife for real. I love you, Rachel and I will see you later on this afternoon._

 _-Ross_

Rachel smiles and wipes a tear away as she lays the note on the kitchen table. She walks over to the cabinet and grabs the coffee. As she makes her coffee and it begins to heat up in the coffeemaker, she looks in the fridge for something to eat for breakfast. As she looks in the fridge, she realizes that they need to go grocery shopping because there is almost nothing to eat. She decides to have some toast so she grabs the bread from off the counter and puts a couple of slices in the toaster. She gets the butter out of the fridge and a knife out of the drawer and puts them next to the toaster. She then checks on the coffeemaker to see how the coffee is coming but it's still brewing. She hears the toaster pop as she goes over and grabs a small plate out of the cabinet to put her toast on. She grabs the toast out of the toaster and puts it on the plate and then opens the butter and butters her toast. By the time she gets all that done, her coffee is ready. She grabs a coffee cup out of the cabinet and pours herself a cup of coffee and adds milk and Sweet n' Low to it. She grabs a spoon and stirs it together. She picks up her mug and her toast and heads to the living room to watch some TV. She needs this time to herself because tomorrow is going to be so stressful and hectic with the wedding and all the people. She can't believe the day is almost here, a day that she's waited for for so long. She's marrying Ross tomorrow and the best part about it is that nobody will be drunk, nobody will say the wrong name, and the right people are getting married. Rachel hates that it's taken so long for her to realize that she and Ross belong together and all the time they've wasted with stupid, petty, insignificant things. They've both grown and matured and are ready to take this next step in their lives. They are soon to be united as one in marriage and in life and to raise their daughter together as they should.

Once Rachel finishes eating her breakfast, she decides to work on her vows. She wants to get them just right and she has all morning to do so. She immediately gets down to the task at hand.

Later on that day...

Rachel is so engrossed in writing her vows that she doesn't realize how much time has passed as Ross comes home from whatever he was doing. He opens the door and steps inside and spots Rachel on the couch deep in concentration as she scribbles in a notebook. She doesn't hear him come in. Ross smiles as he quietly approaches her and sits down next to her as he tries to get her attention.

"Rachel?" he says quietly.

Rachel is really focused on what she is doing, she doesn't hear him. So he tries again.

"Rachel?" he says a bit louder.

This finally gets Rachel's attention as she looks up and sees Ross. Once she realizes it's him, she hurries up and closes the notebook.

"Ross! Hi, I didn't hear you come in!" she says as she holds the notebook against her chest.

"Apparently. You were so engrossed in what you were doing, and by the way what _were_ you doing?"

Rachel gets a coy smile on her face as she looks at Ross.

"I'm writing my vows for tomorrow and you have to wait till tomorrow to hear them."

Ross gives her a teasing smile back.

"Oh, I do, do I?" he says as he starts to grab for the notebook.

Rachel pulls away from him and holds the notebook above her head.

"Yes you do, mister!" she cries as Ross starts to tickle her.

"That isn't going to work, Ross!" Rachel says between giggles.

That just makes Ross tickle her harder and Rachel to laugh harder. She gets to laughing so hard that her face turns red and tears form in her eyes.

"Ross, stop! Please!" Rachel cries.

"You want me to stop? You really want me to stop?" he asks as he now practically on top of her.

All Rachel manages to do is nod as she continues to laugh.

Ross suddenly stops tickling her and Rachel stops laughing as they look into each others' eyes. Their faces inch closer and closer until they come together in a kiss. Rachel drops the notebook as her arms go around Ross's neck as she pulls him closer to her. Things between them start to get really heated when they are suddenly interrupted by Monica clearing her throat.

Ross and Rachel stop what they are doing and look over at Monica who has Emma in her arms.

"You two can't wait until your honeymoon?" she asks.

Ross and Rachel sit up and straighten their hair and clothes as Monica passes Emma over to Ross. Ross stands up, holding Emma.

"Did you have fun with Aunt Monica today?"

Emma nods her head as she sticks her finger in her mouth.

"We had a lot of fun today, didn't we Em?" Monica says to her niece.

Emma takes her finger out of her mouth long enough to smile at her aunt. Her finger then goes right back into her mouth.

"She loved spending time with the twins and trying on pretty dresses. We had lunch and ice cream and now here we are." Monica explains.

Rachel finally speaks up.

"It sounds like you had a really fun day, sweetie. I think it's time for a nap now." she says as she takes Emma from Ross and puts her down for her nap.

Monica focuses her attention on her brother.

"So have you told Rachel about your big surprise yet?" she asks.

"No, not yet. I plan on surprising her with it later, I really think she's going to love it, Monica."

"Oh I know she will. It's just perfect for the three of you. You got a really good deal on it and it couldn't of come at a better time."

"I know, the timing couldn't of been more perfect. I can't wait to see the look on her face when I show it to her."

Monica smiles at her brother as she heads for the door.

"Well I better get going, Chandler is waiting downstairs in the car with the twins. I will see you all tomorrow at the wedding."

Ross nods.

"Yes, see you tomorrow." he replies as he gives Monica a smile and a wave as she closes the door behind her.

To be continued...


	2. The Surprise

Forever You and Me, After All

Chapter 2-

The Surprise

Later that evening...

Ross waits until Emma wakes up from her nap before telling Rachel about the surprise he has for her. He knows she will love it and it's the best wedding gift they ever could have gotten. It couldn't of come at a better time, since they are getting married. They are going to be husband and wife in less than 24 hours and Ross cannot wait to make Rachel his wife and spend the rest of his life loving her and making her the happiest she has ever been. He could kick himself for waiting so long and wasting so much time but now he has been given the chance to make it right. He loves Rachel more now than he did when he first met her and he never thought he could love someone that much.

Once Emma wakes up from her nap, Ross goes into her room to talk to Rachel and tell her of his plans for the evening. When he enters Emma's room, he sees Emma standing up in her crib with her arms raised up towards her mother; ready to be picked up. Pretty soon Emma is going to be too big for the crib and is going to need a toddler bed. It seems like just yesterday when Emma was born and now here she is almost 2 years old. Where has the time gone?

He smiles as he watches Rachel and Emma before speaking. Rachel picks up Emma and kisses her face which makes Emma laugh. Ross loves the sound of his daughter's laughter, it makes him feel good and puts a smile on his face.

Ross clears his throat which gets Rachel's attention, as she turns to look at him. As soon as she sees him, she smiles.

Ross smiles back at her as he looks over at Emma and then back at Rachel.

"Ross, is everything okay?" Rachel asks with concern.

Ross swallows the lump is his throat before answering.

"Yes everything is fine Rachel, there is just something I need to tell you and I'm trying to figure out the best way to do it."

Rachel approaches Ross with Emma in her arms. Emma remains quiet as she looks at both of her parents.

"What is it Ross? It's not bad news is it?" Rachel asks with a look of worry on her face.

"No, it's not bad news, as a matter of fact it's wonderful news; it's the best news ever."

"Well what is it?" Rachel asks.

"Um, you remember the note I left you this morning telling you about the surprise I had for you that I went to take care of?"

Rachel nods.

"Yes, what about it?"

"Well, it turns out that the surprise that I went to take care of this morning has to do with the three of us."

Rachel looks at Ross intently as she becomes very interested in what he has to say.

"What is it?" she asks.

"I found us a house!" Ross exclaims excitedly.

Rachel is speechless as her jaw drops. She can't believe what she just heard. She remains silent from the shock of the news so Ross keeps going.

"It's perfect for the three of us, it's in the same neighborhood as Monica and Chandler and I got a really good deal on it. I signed the papers and closed the deal on it this morning. I want to take you and Emma to go look at it tonight. I wanted you to see it before the wedding tomorrow."

Rachel finally finds her voice as her hand goes up to her mouth and she cries tears of joy.

"Oh Ross, this is the best news, ever! I can't believe we finally have ourselves a house, our very own house! This is perfect and I can't wait to see it!" she cries as she wraps Ross in a hug with Emma sandwiched in between them.

Ross laughs as he hugs Rachel back, and despite the fact that she's squished in between her parents; Emma manages to laugh herself. Ross and Rachel pull out of the hug and look at their daughter laughing and this causes them to laugh even more. Once they compose themselves they both give Emma kisses as they get ready to leave to see the house.

A short time later...

Ross, Rachel and Emma are all in the car on the way to see the house. Rachel has been talking up a storm since Ross told her the news. She has so many plans for the new house as she tells all this to Ross. He listens and nods as he keeps his eyes on the road, glancing over at Rachel every so often to let her know he's listening.

Before long they reach the house as they pull into the driveway. As soon as Rachel sees the house she is speechless, it's the quietest she's been since leaving the apartment. The house is beautiful from the outside, there is a two car garage and a big backyard, there is deck in the front leading up to the door, the house is white with blue trim and there are big picture windows in the front. Ross and Rachel get out of the car and after Rachel gets Emma out of her car seat they walk up to the house and step inside. The inside of the house is even more beautiful than the outside. The living room is spacious and has a fireplace, with wall to wall carpeting, the dining room is just off the living room to the right, and the dining room leads right into a spacious kitchen with lots of cabinets and cabinet space, to the left of the living room are the stairs leading to the second floor. Once upstairs, there is a beautiful hardwood floor leading to the bedrooms and the bathroom. There are three bedrooms upstairs, one regular bathroom and once master bathroom in the master bedroom. There is carpeting in all the bedrooms and huge walk in closets. The master bathroom has a whirlpool bath with a shower and two sinks. The regular bathroom is smaller but has a bathtub with an attached shower and just a single sink. In the hallway is a huge linen closet that smells like cedar. Once they head back downstairs, they discover there is a utility room off the kitchen with washer and dryer hookups and a sink. The backdoor is located there with a small deck for the porch. There is a door in the utility room that reveals a half bathroom with just a toilet and sink.

They take another walk through the house as Rachel just soaks it all in with a huge grin on her face the entire time. Once they reach the front door, Ross looks at Rachel.

"So what do you think? Do you like it?" he asks.

Rachel looks at Ross with the same grin plastered on her face.

"It's wonderful, Ross. I love it! I can't wait to move in!" Rachel replies excitedly.

"I'm so glad to hear you say that because we can move in as soon as we get back from our honeymoon."

Rachel laughs as she puts Emma down and takes her hand in hers. She stands back up and looks at Ross with so much love and admiration in her eyes. No words need to be said as she wraps Ross in a hug as tears of joy run down her face.

"Thank you, honey. You have made me so happy and I can't wait to marry you tomorrow." Rachel exclaims.

Ross pulls Rachel out of the hug and looks at her.

"Just think, at this time tomorrow we will be husband and wife, can you believe it?" Ross asks.

"No I can't believe it, Ross. We will finally be married and be a real family with our daughter. It seems like I have been waiting forever to marry you."

"Well we will be living a different kind of forever tomorrow Rachel, after we get married; we will be together forever and that's a promise."

Rachel takes Ross' hand and places it in hers and gives it a good, strong squeeze as the tears roll down her face. She can't seem to stop crying tears of joy, they just won't stop coming.

"Let's go to dinner to celebrate our new house and our wedding tomorrow." Rachel says.

Ross nods.

"That sounds like a really great idea, let's do that." he says as he picks up Emma.

As he and Rachel and Emma leave the house and lock the door behind them, they look back at it once more and smile.

A whole new chapter of their life is just beginning. They've closed the door on their pasts, and have opened the door to a hopeful and bright future and new beginnings...

To be continued...


	3. The Wedding

Forever You and Me, After All

Chapter 3

The Wedding

Ross and Rachel's wedding day is finally here! Ross and Rachel were both up at the crack of dawn so they could get an early start on getting the last minute wedding plans done. Rachel and her attendants have to go get their hair done. Ross and Monica's mother, Judy has to pick up the flowers and the cake. Ross has to pick up the rings from the jewelers and his tux from the rental shop. The other guys will be picking up their own tuxes from the rental shop. The caterer will be arriving at the church around 10:00 to get all the food prepared and ready for the reception. Rachel, Monica, Phoebe, Jill and Amy are all getting dressed at the church before the wedding starts. Carol and Susan will be bringing Ben since he is the ring bearer.

Rachel's dress is white and sleeveless. The collar is low cut and is attached to the bodice, it wraps around the back of the neck and buttons. The dress ties in the back with a big bow and the skirt is long and trails out behind her. The bodice is embroidered with white flowers and sequins. The skirt has a pleat in the front. The veil clips onto the back of her head and hangs down behind her. She will be carrying a bouquet of blue lilies and baby's breath and tied with a ribbon. The attendants will be carrying white roses and Emma, the flower girl will be tossing red rose petals down the aisle.

The attendants will be wearing light blue spaghetti strap dresses. Emma's flower girl dress is white, ankle length and has sequins on the bodice. She will be wearing a white crown around her head with light blue ribbons hanging down.

The male attendants will be wearing regular tuxes with light blue corsages.

The wedding is at 1 pm so it gives people plenty of time to get to the church. They will be serving lots of delicious food. There will be finger sandwiches, chips and dip, veggies and dip, little smokies in barbecue sauce, barbecue meatballs, nachos, salad, punch, tea and water to drink. Of course there will be plenty of cake. The cake has white icing with light blue edging and of course the bride and groom are on top and look just like Ross and Rachel.

Meanwhile...

Rachel, Monica, Phoebe, Amy and Jill are all at the beauty shop getting their hair and makeup done. Rachel is having a wash and set, her hair will fall around her shoulders in loose curls. The rest of them are having their hair curled and the sides will be pulled up with flowers hooked to bobby pins.

They all painted their nails to match their dresses. Since it's Rachel's wedding day, she's getting a special discount so it's not going to cost much for all of them.

The guys are all at the tux shop picking up their rented tuxes, and after that Ross has to go to the jewelry store to pick up their rings. Sandra is watching Emma while Jack and Judy watch the twins. Sandra is going to make sure Emma is dressed before coming to the church.

Rachel reads over her vows one more time while having her hair done, she wants to make sure they are just right. Phoebe happens to notice this and says something.

"Rachel, are you looking at your vows to Ross again? How many times do you need to read the same words? They haven't changed the last hundred times you've read them."

Rachel sighs.

"I know that Pheebs, I just want to make sure they are exactly right and that I say everything that I want to say. I'm marrying Ross today and I want everything to be perfect."

Monica gives a small chuckle.

"I know you want it to be perfect, Rachel. I remember all the things that happened at mine and Chandler's wedding, and we still managed to get married."

Rachel laughs.

"Yeah and one of the things that happened was I found out I was pregnant with Emma."

All the girls nod and laugh.

"I don't think that will happen at your wedding, Rachel. As far as we know, nobody is pregnant so we don't have to worry about that." Monica exclaims.

Rachel nods.

"That's true, I just can't believe I'm getting married today!" Rachel cries happily.

The other girls join her.

"I know! It's about time you marry that brother of mine!" Monica teases.

"Of course they're getting married, Monica. They're lobsters, remember?" Phoebe explains with a big grin on her face. Everyone just looks at her strangely.

Three hours later...

It's just about time for the wedding to start so everyone makes sure everything is ready to go. Rachel grabs her bouquet from out of the vase of water on the table. The attendants grab theirs from off the table and line up in front of Rachel.

They hear the music start and peek out the door as they see Sandra holding little Emma's hand. She looks so adorable all dressed up. Rachel gets tears in her eyes watching her daughter. Sandra explains to Emma what she is supposed to do and shows her by putting Emma's little hand in the basket to grab the petals. Emma does so and smiles up at her grandma. Everyone laughs at that as Sandra and Emma start to walk. Emma forgets to grab the petals at first and then she finally gets the hang of it and by the time they get to the front, she has emptied her basket. She's really proud of herself as she smiles and waves at her daddy. Ben, looking handsome in his little tux; follows not far behind. He walks very slowly as he carries the rings on the pillow. He smiles broadly at his father as he makes it to the front and joins the others.

It's now the girls' turn as they line up where they are supposed to. Amy goes first, then Jill, then Monica and last but not least Phoebe.

Now the music switches to the bridal march as Rachel gets into position. She takes a deep breath, makes sure there are no tears on her face, holds her bouquet in one hand and her dress in the other so she doesn't trip and begins to walk up the aisle.

She sees the smiling faces of her friends and family as she walks up the aisle, she nervously smiles back at them trying to keep her tears at bay. She doesn't want to smear her makeup; the last thing she needs at her wedding is to look a mess. She knows that Ross will love her anyway but she looks good and wants to stay that way for as long as she can.

She finally makes it to the front as she looks over at Ross. He has a huge smile on his face and tears in his eyes.

 _Ross please don't let me see you crying, if you cry, then I'll cry and it will just be one big mess._ Rachel thinks to herself as she approaches Ross. He leans over to whisper in her ear.

"You look incredible, Rach."

Rachel smiles at Ross and whispers back.

"Thank you, and you don't look too bad yourself." she says as she gives him a sexy look.

He gives her an adorable but dorky smile.

As the music ends the clergyman joins Ross and Rachel as the attendants, friends and family look on.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony." the clergyman says.

Ross takes Rachel's free hand in his and holds it up as he kisses her fingers.

"Ross and Rachel have informed me that they have written their own vows." he adds.

Ross and Rachel look at him and nod.

"Ross?" the clergyman says.

Ross continues to hold Rachel's hand as he looks her in the eyes.

"Rachel, I remember the exact day that I fell in love with you. We were in high school, you were a sophomore and I was a junior. You and Monica had been best friends for as long as I can remember despite the fact that you were popular and she wasn't. You didn't care about that, you just truly cared about my sister. You still thought of me as Monica's geeky older brother but never said a bad word about me. I still remember that day like it was yesterday. I was standing at my locker after school and I saw you walking down the hall towards me and you were wearing your cheer-leading uniform. You were by yourself at first and then the other girls from the squad joined you. You were all talking and laughing, then my sister came running towards you yelling your name. The other girls started making fun of her because of her weight. They were laughing, pointing and making faces at her. Monica stopped dead in her tracks and just watched the girls as they teased her relentlessly. She began to cry as the tears ran down her face. Something snapped in you as you turned to the girls, got up in their faces and screamed at them to leave her alone. Your hands were balled into fists at your sides, ready to reach up and hit them. The girls shut their mouths and just stared at you, your eyes were like fire. When you finally got done yelling at them, they started laughing at you. But you didn't care, you stood your ground and defended yourself and Monica and even threatened to quit the squad. You said you loved to cheer but didn't want to be around people like them. The girls said that they didn't want to be friends with someone like you, someone who was friends with someone like my sister. So they turned on their heels and walked away, still laughing. You stood there with your hands on your hips watching them as they walked away. Then you turned your attention back towards my sister who was still standing there, crying. You approached her and put your arms around her and hugged her. You just stood there holding her for the longest time and then you led her to the bathroom so she could wash her face. That right there was the exact moment I fell in love with you. You may have been popular, the head cheerleader, homecoming queen, and prom queen but that was just on the outside. On the inside you were beautiful, sweet, funny, sensitive, caring, and loving and I knew then why my sister became your best friend. I was glad I was the one to see who you truly were.

As the years passed, the love I felt for you only got stronger but I kept my feelings to myself. I was very good at keeping my feelings to myself.

After you and Monica drifted apart and we didn't see each other for years after that, I buried my feelings for you deep inside and was able to find love again. Then the day that you burst into Central Perk and I saw you again after all those years, all those feelings were reawakened in me. From that moment, and all the time after that, and everything we went through; including the birth of our daughter; I never stopped loving you. That's why I'm standing here today, to show you and everyone just how much I love you. I love you Rachel; I want to have more babies with you, I want to go to bed with you every night, wake up with you every morning, and just spend the rest of my life making you happy."

Rachel just looks at Ross as she tries to keep from crying. The words he said were so beautiful and moving and she knew he meant every word.

Rachel takes a deep breath and is finally able to speak. The clergyman looks over at her.

"Are you ready, Rachel?"

She smiles and nods and then turns her attention to Ross. She looks deep into his eyes as she begins to speak.

"Ross, when I first met you, you were just my best friend's geeky older brother. I never gave you a second thought. I thought you were incredibly caring and sweet because you were always so nice to me but that's as far as it went. I remember how much time you would spend reading all those books about dinosaurs and I would always think to myself how incredibly boring that was. I knew I could never be interested in someone like that. Monica would talk about you to me all the time and tell me that I should give you a chance because I was always complaining to her about the guys I would date. She would talk you up to me all the time and tell me what a great guy you were, but back in those days I was incredibly shallow and only looked at what was on the outside. I never took the time to get to know the real you and I thought the guys I dated were the guys I deserved even though I knew they were no good for me. I never knew what real love was and almost married someone I didn't love because I didn't think I could do any better. The day that I walked out of my wedding and into Central Perk, I knew I was doing the right thing. Our paths crossed that day for a reason, even if neither of us knew it then. But that day was just the beginning of an incredible journey for the two of us. We had love, laughter, heartache, pain, tears of joy and of sorrow, a beautiful daughter, and the one thing that got us through all that; friendship. I hated that it took me so long to see who you truly are, Ross Geller. Who you truly are is an incredibly loving, giving, sensitive, smart, funny, sweet, romantic, and sexy human being. For the first time in my life I know what it's like to be truly in love and to know that I do deserve someone like you. You've made me see that I deserve love and to be loved. I'm in love with you, Ross. I love you and you have made me happier than I ever thought I could be. I can't wait to have more babies with you and grow old with you. I want to fall asleep in your arms and wake up in your arms. I'm standing here in front of all these people today because I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

As she finishes her vows, Rachel sees the tears running down Ross' face. She reaches up and wipes the tears away with her thumb. It's becoming incredibly hard for her to keep her tears at bay. Ross grabs Rachel's hand and kisses it once again.

The clergyman then speaks up.

"May I please have the rings?" he says to Ben.

Ben steps forward as the clergyman takes the rings off the pillow and hands one to Ross and one to Rachel.

Rachel hands her bouquet to Monica.

"Ross place the ring on Rachel's right hand and repeat after me."

Ross slides the ring onto Rachel's finger and looks up into her eyes as he waits for the clergyman to speak.

"This ring is a symbol of my love and loyalty to you which is precious and never ending."

Ross repeats the clergyman's words to Rachel.

The clergyman then gives Rachel instruction.

"Rachel, place the ring on Ross' right hand and repeat after me."

Rachel slides the ring onto Ross' finger as she looks up at him and smiles.

"This ring is a symbol of my love and loyalty to you which is precious and never ending."

Rachel repeats the clergyman's words to Ross.

Ross then takes both of Rachel's hands in his as they look at each other lovingly.

"Now that you both have exchanged rings and have taken vows to love, honor and cherish each other through good times and bad times, in sickness and in health, until death do you part; I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss."

Ross grabs Rachel's face with both hands, pulls her towards him and kisses her. Rachel wraps her arms around Ross' neck and pulls him closer as they deepen the kiss. Ross leans Rachel back slightly as she lifts her foot into the air.

Everyone starts clapping as the music starts. Ross and Rachel pull out of the kiss and hold hands. Monica hands Rachel back her bouquet as they stand together for a moment as the clergyman speaks.

"I now introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Ross Geller!"

Once the clergyman says that, the claps turn into cheers as Ross and Rachel run down the aisle hand in hand, laughing.

To be continued...


	4. The Reception

**Before I start this chapter I wanted to clear something up. I made a mistake in Chapter 2 of this story. I said that Emma was almost two, well I was wrong. By this point she would already be two. In my last story I mentioned that Ross and Rachel had been together for 6 months after she had gotten off the plane. When Rachel had gotten off the plane, it was May and Emma was already a year old. By the time this story takes place, three more months have passed. So Emma is already two years old in my story. The twins; Jack and Erica would be 9 months old by this point, so they are almost a year old. Sorry for the mistake and thanks for the alerts and reviews, I appreciate them. Enjoy this next chapter!**

Forever You and Me, After All

Chapter 4

The Reception

After pictures were taken in the chapel, Ross, Rachel, Emma and the rest of the wedding party line up before going into the reception. It gives everyone a chance to give Ross and Rachel their love and congratulations. Ross holds Emma as she blows kisses to everyone as they walk by. Everyone gets a kick out of this.

Once everyone has given their congratulations, they all gather in the reception room. Emma squirms in Ross' arms, wanting down. Ross puts her down and as soon as her feet hit the floor she runs to catch up with her brother, Ben.

Ross and Rachel smile as they watch Emma wrap her arms around Ben's waist and then Ben leans over and kisses Emma on the head. They are happy to see the two of them get along so well. Even though Ben is 10, he loves his baby sister so much.

Once Ross and Rachel walk into the reception room, everyone stands up and claps. Ross and Rachel grab hands and smile at everyone. The caterer hands Ross and Rachel each a glass of champagne as everyone sits for the exception of Chandler.

"As the best man, it's my job to say a few words to Ross and Rachel and to say how much they mean to me. Ross, Rachel; you guys mean the world to me. I've been friends with the two of you for so many years. I've known Ross since college and I knew even then how much he loved Rachel. He has loved Rachel for so many years, and they have had many bumps in the road to get to where they are today. It took Ross and Rachel a long time to finally get it right and I for one am happy for them. I always knew that someday they would make it and finally get married. No two people deserve to be happy more than you two not only because of all that you have been through but also because you belong together. It makes me happy to see how much you two have grown not only as individuals but as a couple. They say that there is one person out there for everyone and I for one believe that because I, myself have found her. When I fell in love with Monica, nothing else in the world mattered. I had the love of an incredible, beautiful woman and I was going to do everything I could to make her happy."

Chandler pauses for a moment as he looks down at Monica and smiles at her. Monica smiles back at him as she takes his hand. He then looks back up at Ross and Rachel and continues.

"And that is what you two are to each other, you are with the person you are meant to be with for the rest of your lives. You two hold on to each other, and love each other and do whatever it takes to stay happy because you will never have this chance again. So in closing I just want to say that I love you guys and wish you all the happiness in the world, today and always."

Chandler holds his glass up in the air as the others join him.

"To Ross and Rachel. Congratulations." Chandler says with tears in his eyes.

"To Ross and Rachel!" everyone says as they drink.

Ross and Rachel face each other and smile, as they look affectionately at each other. They intertwine their arms and take a drink of their champagne.

It's time to eat so everyone lines up to grab their food. The caterer makes sure that Ross and Rachel get their food first, so he asks them personally what they want and makes their plates for them. He then brings them to the table and sets them in front of Ross and Rachel. Ross and Rachel eat their food as they look around the room at everyone. Rachel spots Emma with Jack and Judy. She is sitting on Grandpa Jack's lap as he plays with her and makes her laugh. Ben is sitting with Carol and Susan on the other side of Jack and Judy. He is engrossed in conversation with Grandma Judy as he has a big smile on his face. Rachel gets Ross' attention.

"Ross?" she says as she taps him on the shoulder.

He looks over at her.

"Yeah?"

"Look at Ben and Emma with your parents." she says as she points.

Ross looks over to where Rachel is pointing and smiles. He then wraps his arm around Rachel's shoulders.

"We are all a real family now, Rachel. My parents aren't just Emma's grandparents, they are now officially your parents, too."

Rachel looks over at Ross.

"That's right, they are. I wonder how they would feel if I called them mom and dad?"

Ross smiles at Rachel.

"They've known you almost all your life, I know they wouldn't mind at all." Ross explains.

Rachel smiles back at Ross and then leans her head into his chest.

Ross and Rachel finish their food and then it's time to cut the cake.

Ross and Rachel approach the cake table, as Ross picks up the knife to cut the cake. Rachel wraps her hand around Ross' as they start cutting the cake. Once they have a piece cut, Ross places it on a napkin and holds it up. He then grabs the slice as Rachel opens her mouth. He starts to put the piece in her mouth, but instead smashes it into her mouth and nose.

Rachel gasps as she leans over and cuts up another piece. She picks it up and shoves it in Ross face. His face is covered in frosting as Rachel laughs.

Everyone starts laughing and clapping at this.

The caterer brings Ross and Rachel a towel to wipe their faces off and once they are both clean, they begin to cut up more of the cake and pass it around.

As everyone eats their cake, the DJ starts the music. It will be time for the first dance of the bride and groom soon.

Before long everyone has finished their cake which means its time for the first dance of the bride and groom.

The DJ picks up his cue and the first notes of the song play. Ross and Rachel just look at each other as the lights are turned off and one single light is shone on them. They recognize the song right away. It's the song that Ross dedicated to Rachel all those years ago when he was trying to make things right with her after making a list of reasons not to be with her.

Ross takes Rachel's hand as he leads her to the dance floor, the spotlight follows them to the middle of the dance floor. As the lyrics begin, Ross takes Rachel in his arms and they start to dance.

 **With or Without You***

 **See the stone set in your eyes  
See the thorn twist in your side  
I wait for you  
Sleight of hand and twist of fate  
On a bed of nails she makes me wait  
And I wait, without you**

 **With or without you  
With or without you**

 **Through the storm we reach the shore  
You give it all but I want more  
And I'm waiting for you**

 **With or without you  
With or without you  
I can't live  
With or without you**

 **And you give yourself away  
And you give yourself away  
And you give  
And you give  
And you give yourself away**

 **My hands are tied  
My body bruised, she's got me with  
Nothing to win and  
Nothing left to lose**

 **And you give yourself away  
And you give yourself away  
And you give  
And you give  
And you give yourself away**

 **With or without you  
With or without you  
I can't live  
With or without you  
Oh**

 **With or without you  
With or without you  
I can't live  
With or without you**

 **With or without you**

As the song plays, more and more couples join the dance floor. Once the song ends, it's time for Rachel to toss the bouquet. Rachel goes to grab her bouquet as all the single women line up. Once Rachel has her bouquet she approaches the crowd of single women. She turns around so her back is facing them, takes the bouquet in both hands, and gives it a good throw. Once the women see the bouquet hurtling toward them, they all rush towards it almost tripping over each other to try to catch it. Rachel turns around to face them to see who catches it. Once the crowd has dispersed, she is able to see who caught it. It's her little sister Jill.

Rachel is very happy for her as she runs to her and gives her a hug.

Everyone congratulates Jill on catching the bouquet as she just stands there holding it with a shocked look on her face.

"Does this mean I have to get married now?" she asks.

Everyone laughs as Rachel reassures her.

"No, it just means you are the next to get married; not that you have to get married right away."

Jill breathes a sigh of relief.

"Thank God because I'm definitely not ready to get married yet."

Everyone laughs as she walks back to her seat carrying the bouquet.

Eventually Ross and Rachel open all their gifts and thank everyone for them. Phoebe, being Phoebe gave them the most interesting and unique gift. It's a wall hanging that she made into the shape of a lobster and has their names on it with the day's date.

Ross and Rachel get Phoebe's attention as she approaches them.

"You guys needed to talk to me?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact we do, Phoebe." Ross replies.

"About what?" she asks.

Rachel grabs the gift and holds it up.

"What in the world is this?" Rachel asks with a confused look on her face.

Phoebe takes it from Rachel and looks at it.

"You guys don't know what this is?" she asks.

Ross and Rachel both shake their heads.

"I can't believe you don't know what this is!" she cries.

"Sorry, Phoebe we don't." Ross exclaims.

Phoebe holds it up and shows it to them.

"Um, hello! It's a lobster!"

Ross and Rachel look at it, then look at each other and nod.

"Okay." they both say, still confused.

"You remember how I have always called you guys Lobsters?" she asks.

Ross and Rachel both nod.

"Well, I made this to represent your marriage. You two are Lobsters, and this is to symbolize your love and loyalty to each other. You two have mated for life, just like lobsters do!" Phoebe explains excitedly with a grin on her face.

Ross and Rachel just give her strange looks while smiling at her as she hands the lobster back to them.

"Oh I just love you guys and I'm so happy you are finally married!" she says ecstatic as she hugs the both of them.

They hug her back.

"Thank you, Pheebs." they both say before she leaves to join her husband.

Ross and Rachel just look at each other, shrug their shoulders and smile.

"That's our Phoebe." Rachel says.

Ross nods, agreeing.

Before long it's time for Ross and Rachel to leave for their honeymoon. Everyone is supposed to grab a small tube of bubbles by the front door, since throwing rice is no longer allowed. They are going to Hawaii and coming back nice and tan. Ross' parents were planning on watching Emma while they are gone. Monica would be helping out too, so Emma would be able to spend time with her cousins.

Everyone lines up outside the front door as Ross and Rachel come out hand in hand. They are suddenly bombarded with tons of soapy bubbles in their faces. They both shield their faces with their hands as not to get any of them in their eyes.

Once they get to the end of the line there is a limo waiting for them to take them to the airport. Their luggage is safely tucked away in the trunk. But before they get into the limo, they have to say their goodbyes to everyone. Jack and Judy bring Emma over to her parents so they can say goodbye to her. It's going to be hard to be away from their daughter for a week, but they know she will be in good hands.

Once Jack and Judy approach them, they hand Emma to Ross. Ross gives Emma a kiss on her cheek.

"Your mommy and me are going bye bye for a few days so you be good for grandma and grandpa okay?" Ross explains to his daughter.

Emma nods as Rachel gives her daughter a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm gonna miss you, Emma. I love you very much."

Emma nods as she reaches her hand up to wave goodbye.

"Mama, brudder?" she asks in her two year old language.

Rachel is confused for a minute.

Ross realizes what Emma is asking and explains it to Rachel.

"She wants to know if she can spend time with her brother, Ben."

Rachel acknowledges Ross and nods.

"Oh okay."

She looks at Emma and smiles.

"You want to see your brother?" she asks.

Emma smiles and nods.

"Okay, Emma. You can see your brother if you want."

Emma claps her little hands together and laughs.

Ross, Rachel, Jack and Judy all laugh.

Ross and Rachel say their goodbyes to Emma one more time and then hand her back to her grandparents. They say goodbye to Jack and Judy and then get their turn to say goodbye to the rest of the gang. Carol and Susan bring Ben over to say goodbye to his dad and new stepmother.

"Ben wanted to say goodbye to you guys before you left." Carol explains.

Ross laughs.

"That's fine, I couldn't leave without saying goodbye to my son!"

Ross leans over and gives Ben a hug.

"You be good for your moms while we're gone and take good care of your baby sister too. She wants to spend time with you."

"Okay, dad." Ben says as he pulls out of the hug.

He then looks over at Rachel and smiles.

Rachel smiles back at him and holds her arms out for a hug.

"Goodbye, Ben." she says as Ben hugs her.

"You know what?" Ben asks as he pulls out of the hug.

"What is that?" Rachel asks.

"You are no longer "Aunt Rachel", you are my stepmother now. I now have three moms. I'm a pretty lucky kid!"

"Yes you are, Ben. A very lucky kid, and I love you as if you were my own son. I always have."

"I love you too, Mom number three."

She and Ben both laugh at that.

Once they have all said their goodbyes, Ross and Rachel climb into the limo and head to the airport. Everyone watches the limo as it pulls out of the parking lot. Ross and Rachel roll down their windows and wave to everyone as they are driving away.

Once everyone is out of sight, they roll their windows back up and look at each other. They give each other coy smiles. Now that they are finally alone, they are both anxious and nervous as they feel the butterflies in their stomachs.

They are finally officially husband and wife and can't wait for their honeymoon to start. It's only going to get better from here...

To be continued...

 ***song and lyrics by U2**


	5. The Honeymoon-Part 1

Forever You and Me, After All

Chapter 5

The Honeymoon-Part 1

As Ross and Rachel arrive in Hawaii, they step off the plane and walk into the airport. Rachel was able to change out of her wedding dress before boarding the plane in New York. Once inside, they head to the baggage claim to get their luggage. Once they get their luggage, they go to the counter to see if there is a car waiting for them to take them to their hotel. Once they confirm the reservation for the car, they grab their stuff and head out to meet the car.

Once they are outside, they set their luggage down on the sidewalk and wait for the car. Ross takes this as his opportunity to take Rachel by surprise as he grabs her and pulls her into a passionate kiss. Rachel has a quick reaction to the sudden kiss and then just sinks into it as she wraps her arms around Ross' neck. They are so into each other that they don't hear the car pull up. The driver watches them through the window and smiles before honking the horn to get their attention.

Ross and Rachel are startled by the sound of the horn as they pull apart and look over at the driver of the car. He sees them looking over at him as he raises his hand and waves at them. They both give embarrassed smiles as they wave back.

Once they gain their composure they grab their luggage as the driver helps them put it in the trunk. Before long they are headed to their hotel which is right on the beach. The hotel is supposed to be really big and luxurious and they can't wait to see it.

Ross and Rachel hold hands and lovingly look into each others' eyes as the driver tries to make conversation with them. He looks in the rear-view mirror and watches them before speaking.

"I take it you two are on your honeymoon?" he asks.

Ross and Rachel look away from each other and then at him through the rear view mirror before answering.

"Yes we are on our honeymoon." Ross replies.

Rachel nods, agreeing.

"Well you two look very happy and very much in love." the driver replies.

Rachel smiles at Ross and then looks back at the driver.

"We are, thank you." she tells him.

The driver acknowledges her with a smile and then focuses his eyes back on the road.

Before long they arrive at the hotel and grab their luggage out of the trunk. Rachel can't help but drink in the beautiful surroundings. The hotel is right on the beach and it's huge!

She is so engrossed in what she is doing that Ross has to get her attention. He approaches her and puts his arm around her.

"Rachel, are you ready to go?" he asks.

Rachel who Is only half paying attention answers.

"What?"

"We have our luggage, are you ready to go inside?"

She finally comes to her senses and looks at Ross before answering.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Yeah I'm ready. It's just this place is so beautiful. I can't wait to see everything."

"I know it's incredible here and the weather is supposed to be perfect for the entire week which is good for us." he replies.

Rachel giggles.

"That's so great! I'm just so happy, Ross! I never thought I could be this happy! I just love you." she says as she looks at Ross affectionately.

"I love you, too sweetie." Ross says as he gives Rachel a kiss.

They are interrupted as they hear the tires of the car on the concrete as it pulls away. They watch the car as it pulls away and drives off.

They eventually find themselves at the entrance of the hotel as a hula girl puts a lei around each of their necks.

"Aloha, E komo mai o Hawaii." (Hello, welcome to Hawaii.) she says.

Ross and Rachel smile at her.

"Aloha." they both say to her.

She nods and smiles back at them as they walk into the hotel. Once they get inside, they look around, taking it all in. They can't believe how big it is inside. It really is exquisite.

They head to the front desk to check in as a bellhop approaches them. The clerk at the front desk greets them with a smile.

"Hello, sir and madam and welcome to our hotel. What can I do for you?"

Ross is the one to speak.

"Hi, we're the Geller's and we have a reservation for the honeymoon suite."

The clerk begins tapping on his computer keyboard, looking for their reservation. He stops typing as he reads the computer screen intensely. He runs his finger down the screen and then stops.

"Ah, here it is! Geller; party of two for the honeymoon suite."

Ross and Rachel look at each other and smile. The bellhop finally reaches them as he grabs their luggage.

The clerk turns around and grabs two key cards for the room and then hands one to Ross and one to Rachel.

"Here are the key cards to your suite and I hope you enjoy your stay here. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call us on the phone and let us know. We are here to provide you with whatever you need and to make your stay as pleasant and comfortable as possible." he says with a smile.

Ross and Rachel both smile at him.

"Thank you." they both say.

"Let me show you to your suite, right this way please." the bellhop says.

Ross and Rachel follow him until the reach the elevators. He pushes the button for their floor as they all get in. Ross and Rachel stand behind him and grab hands and smile.

Once the elevator reaches their floor they all get off and walk down a long hallway until they reach a set of double doors at the end of the hallway. The bellhop stops where he is at and sets the luggage down.

"Here is your suite. Would you like me to unlock the door for you?" he asks.

Ross nods as he hands the bellhop his key card. The bellhop takes it and places it in the slot. They all hear a click as he turns the knob and opens the door. He holds the door open and allows Ross and Rachel to enter. He then grabs their luggage and enters behind them.

"Where would you two like your luggage?" he asks.

Rachel is the one to speak this time.

"By the closet is fine. Thank you."

The bellhop nods as he sets the luggage down. Ross takes some money out of his pocket and tips him. The bellhop takes the money and puts it in his jacket.

"Thank you, sir. Like the clerk said downstairs, if you need anything at all; don't hesitate to call and we will do everything we can to help you. This hotel has a hot tub and a pool as well as a workout room. We offer room service or you can eat in the dining room, whatever you prefer. Have a nice day and enjoy your honeymoon." he says as he heads for the door.

"Thank you, sir." Ross and Rachel both say.

The bellhop smiles and nods as he closes the door behind him. Ross and Rachel just stand there staring at the closed door for a few moments before facing each other.

Once they finally face each other, they are so nervous they don't know what to say. They stand there just looking at each other with nervous smiles.

Ross finally breaks the tension and silence and speaks.

"So here we are you and me, on our honeymoon. Can you believe it?"

Rachel gives a nervous laugh before answering.

"No I can't believe it. We got married, we actually got married! We are husband and wife! I am officially Mrs. Ross Geller."

"Yes you are Mrs. Ross Geller, my amazing, beautiful wife." Ross says as he takes Rachel's hands in his.

He raises them to his lips and kisses them. Rachel takes a deep breath.

"So do you want to change into our bathing suits and hit the beach?!" she asks.

Ross looks at Rachel with lust filled eyes.

"No I have something else in mind." he tells her as he pulls her down on the bed with him.

He continues to look at her with lust filled eyes as they sit on the edge of the bed.

"I love you so much Rachel and now that we're married I think I love you even more. I want to show you right now just how much I love you."

Rachel starts to get a little flirty.

"And just how do you plan on doing that, Mr. Geller?" she says seductively as she slides her hands up his stomach and to his chest.

"By taking every single article of clothing off of you, kissing your body all over, and bringing you to heights of pleasure and ecstasy that you have only dreamed about."

Hearing Ross say that is completely turning her on and she can feel every single nerve in her body tingle. She knows she ready for anything he's willing to give her. No matter what they were going through with each other relationship wise, this was one way they always connected. They always have the most amazing sex and today will be no exception. She has never been able to resist him.

Rachel brings her face really close to Ross' as she continues to run her hands up and down his chest. She begins to unbutton his shirt.

"Why don't you show me what you got?" she whispers to him.

She continues to undo his shirt as she begins to kiss him, her tongue finding it's way inside his mouth. No man has ever been able to kiss her the way Ross does.

Rachel manages to get Ross' shirt unbuttoned as his toned stomach and chest is exposed to her. Her hands end up back on his stomach and chest as she runs her fingers across them. This man keeps his body in great shape. Ross and Rachel continue to passionately kiss as Ross' hands slide across her rib cage and down to her hips as he grabs her and pulls her into a standing position. He reaches around her and unzips her dress. Rachel lifts her arms and allows her dress to slide off her and pool at her feet. She is standing there in her underthings as Ross allows her to take his shirt completely off. She then reaches down and unbuttons and unzips his pants. Once she has done that his pants slide down his legs and pool at his feet. He is standing in nothing but his boxers. They begin to passionately kiss again as they both fall back on the bed and that's when things escalate quickly. Before long they are both completely naked and experiencing the most passionate and intense sex they have ever had.

There is no turning back now...

To be continued...


	6. The Honeymoon-Part 2

Forever You and Me, After All

Chapter 6

The Honeymoon-Part 2

Ross and Rachel are asleep in each others' arms, worn out from their lovemaking. Now that they are married, they can't seem to get enough of each other. They want to be together all the time. Their love for each other is so strong, that nothing can break it. They are way past all the childish and immature games they used to play with each other. That's what led to them getting drunk and getting married the first time and that ending in divorce. This time their marriage is real and will last forever. They have a beautiful daughter together and hopefully more children in the future. They just bought their first home together as husband and wife and plan to really make it their own. When Ross told Rachel that he bought the house, she knew he was in this for the long haul. He really loved her and wanted to make a commitment, he wanted to be a real family together with their daughter. Now they are on their honeymoon and it has been nothing but wonderful so far. It's been romantic, fun, passionate, and a dream come true.

Rachel stirs and opens her eyes. It takes her a minute to remember where she is. She lifts her head up and looks around familiarizing herself with her surroundings. Once she realizes where she is, she looks over at Ross and smiles. He's still sound asleep, his lips are slightly parted as a snore escapes his mouth; Rachel can't help but grin at that. He only snores when he is really tired so Rachel knows it's because she wore him out earlier. She is proud of that because she still knows how to satisfy Ross' every need and now that they are married, she wants to do that as often as she can.

The little things that used to annoy Rachel about Ross, she now finds endearing and adorable. When he talks about his beloved dinosaurs, she used to find it incredibly boring and now she finds it extremely cute because it's something he loves so much. She feels like a horrible person now when she remembers how she used to behave when it came to Ross and his dinosaurs. She plans to more than make up for it from here on out.

As she continues to watch Ross sleep she realizes how lucky she is. He really is the most beautiful man, inside and out and she hates that it has taken her this long to realize it.

Rachel reaches up and caresses Ross' cheek with her fingers as she looks at him lovingly. She then begins to kiss him all over his face, and then his lips. She manages to slip her tongue into his slightly parted lips as she begins to kiss him passionately. She has her hands on each side of his face as she climbs on top of him and straddles his torso all the while never breaking the kiss.

This act is what manages to finally wake Ross up. He moans and begins to stir while Rachel continues to kiss him. He opens his eyes and realizes Rachel is kissing him so he reaches up, grabs her face and kisses her back. When Rachel realizes Ross is awake, she pulls out of the kiss and looks at him seductively and then starts kissing his neck, and works her way down to his chest and then back up again.

This causes Ross' breath to catch in his throat as he gives an audible gasp. He realizes he's getting turned on again. All Rachel has to do is touch him in a certain way and before he knows it, he's turned on. He has no control when it comes to Rachel.

He manages to speak.

"Rachel, what are you doing?" he asks.

Rachel stops what she is doing and looks at Ross before answering.

"I was trying to get you to wake up." she says as she continues to kiss his chest.

"Well, it worked and now I'm awake and if you don't stop I won't be able to control myself."

Rachel stops kissing Ross' chest and looks up and gives him a cute smile.

"Okay, I'll stop because I'm ready to hit that beach!"

Ross grins.

"So am I!" Ross says excitedly as he sits up in bed.

Rachel almost falls backwards but he manages to catch her and help her climb off him. Rachel gets up out of the bed to put her swim suit on without covering herself. Her nude body teases Ross as she grabs her suitcase and goes into the bathroom. She gives Ross a mischievous smile before closing the bathroom door. She knows what's she's doing to him.

Ross can't get up right away, thanks to Rachel's teasing him so he lies there for a little while longer until he can finally get up. He gets up and walks over and grabs his suitcase to get his swimming trunks out of it. As he is doing so, Rachel comes out of the bathroom wearing her white two piece. It shows off every single curve of her body and she looks incredible. Ross stands there, still naked, holding his suitcase just staring at Rachel.

Rachel looks at Ross with his mouth hanging open and then she realizes he's still naked. She clears her throat to get his attention.

This brings Ross back to reality as he stops staring at her and closes his mouth and manages to speak.

"I'm sorry I was staring, Rachel but you look incredible in that swim suit."

Rachel smiles.

"Thank you, I'm glad you like it. But if we want to hit the beach you better go get your swim trunks on because it's not a nude beach. They won't let you out there looking like that."

Ross is confused for a moment and then he looks down and realizes he still naked.

He manages to let out a nervous chuckle.

"Oh yeah, be right back." he says as he goes into the bathroom.

While Ross is getting ready in the bathroom, Rachel makes sure she has everything they need for the beach; sunscreen, towels, sunglasses, camera, etc.

Ross finally comes out of the bathroom wearing his swim trunks with dinosaurs all over them. Rachel just smiles and shakes her head. They are finally ready to hit the beach as they grab their things and close the door behind them. They make sure they have their key cards handy so they can get back into their hotel room later.

Once they finally make it down to the beach, they are taken aback by the breath taking view of the ocean and the way the sky reflects off the water. The water is so clear and the sand is so soft and warm. They find a spot to sit and put their things down. Rachel had her towel wrapped around her waist, she takes it off and places in the sand. Ross had his folded across his arm, he unfolds it and places it in the sand.

They then take turns putting sunscreen on each other, making sure they have plenty on so they don't get sunburned. They plan on being out here for awhile so there is a chance they could get a little red, so it's better to be safe than sorry.

After awhile they hit the water and have fun swimming and splashing each other. They take plenty of pictures and try to build a sandcastle but aren't very successful at it. They decide to take a rest from the water and lie down on their towels next to each other. Rachel puts her sunglasses on and lies back on her towel. Ross finds his sunglasses and puts them on and then lies back on his towel.

They don't stay like that for long because they eventually find themselves in each others' arms with sand all over them and in their hair. They don't pay much attention to that because they are to busy with each other as they start to make out and act all flirty.

Ross stops kissing Rachel as he takes off her sunglasses and pushes his up so they rest on top of his head. He then looks down at her as she looks back up at him.

"I love you, Mrs. Geller. Thank you for marrying me." Ross tells his wife.

Rachel smiles up at Ross.

"I love you too, Mr. Geller and thank YOU for marrying ME. You have made me happier than I ever thought I could be."

"I thought I was the one who was happier than I ever could be. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I will never take you for granted. I'm the luckiest man alive."

"I'm the luckiest woman alive because I married you."

After Rachel says this, she kisses Ross again and before long things get hot and heavy and they realize they need to get their things and head back to their hotel room. It looks like they are in for a night filled with passion. At this rate it doesn't look like the honeymoon will ever end...

To be continued...


	7. The Welcome Home Party

Forever You and Me, After All

Chapter 7

The Welcome Home Party

The rest of Ross and Rachel's honeymoon was amazing. They had breakfast in bed every morning, lunch together every afternoon, delicious dinners every night, moonlit walks on the beach, they swam with some dolphins and even watched a dolphin show. They attended a luau, which was really fun and they learned a lot about Hawaiian customs. When they weren't outside having fun, they were in their room making love. They made love every day they were in Hawaii, they just couldn't seem to get enough of each other. They were enjoying each other so much that birth control never entered their minds. It wasn't that they didn't care, it was that they just weren't thinking about it.

On their last day in Hawaii, Ross and Rachel went shopping and bought everyone souvenirs from their trip. They couldn't help but spoil Emma, because there were just so many cute things to buy her; they just couldn't resist. They have missed Emma terribly this past week and can't wait to get home to her, regardless of how much fun they have had. They can't wait to see her again.

Once Ross and Rachel have packed their stuff and checked out of their hotel, they head to the airport. When they finally board their plane and take their seats, they are both anxious because they have no idea what to expect when they get back to New York. But they have their entire flight to think about it and have no idea that the rest of the gang has a party waiting for them when they get back.

Meanwhile...

Everyone is just so happy that Ross and Rachel finally grew up and got married the right way. They can now be a proper family with their daughter in their new house. That is why they all decided to throw this party for them. Ross and Rachel are going to be really surprised when they get back. They all decide to have the party at Ross and Rachel's apartment since that's where they will come once they get back to New York.

Since Ross and Rachel's plane won't be landing in New York for a few more hours, it gives everyone time to get everything ready for the party. Monica is in charge of the food, Phoebe is in charge of being the one to invite the guests, Chandler and Joey are in charge of decorations and Jack and Judy will be watching Emma and the twins.

Emma has spent most of her time with Monica and Chandler because she loves spending time with her little cousins. She was supposed to take turns with her grandparents and Aunt Monica but Jack and Judy didn't mind that Emma was spending the time with her aunt. They want Emma to be close to her cousins and of course Ben came by and spent some time with his baby sister too. Emma loved that because she loves her big brother and doesn't get to see him that much. Ross and Rachel have always encouraged Ben to spend time with Emma, they want them to be close to each other despite their age difference.

A few hours later...

Everyone has put the finishing touches on the party and are just waiting for Ross and Rachel to arrive. There are balloons all over the apartment, with streamers and a big banner that says "Welcome Back, Ross and Rachel!" There is going to be music playing on the stereo with lots of good food to eat and of course plenty of alcohol.

Ross and Rachel finally land in New York after a long flight, and once they get off the plane they grab their luggage and then try to find a cab. They are anxious to get home after the long flight and see Emma and to sleep in their own bed. As much as they loved being in Hawaii, they are definitely glad to be home.

On the cab ride back to their apartment, they talk about Emma and how excited they are to see her and if she will be as happy to see them and if she has missed them as much as they have missed her. Once they get to the apartment building, they get out of the cab, grab their luggage and head inside. They are talking and laughing as they make their way to their apartment.

The ones inside the apartment hear Ross and Rachel in the hallway and take it as their cue to shut off the lights and hide. Ross and Rachel don't suspect a thing when they reach the door to their apartment. As Rachel digs around in her purse for the keys, Ross tries the door and realizes it's unlocked. He begins to panic.

"Rachel, did we forget to lock the door when we left?" he asks.

Rachel stops what she is doing and looks up at Ross before answering.

"No, I don't think so. I specifically remembering locking the door before we left."

Ross nods.

"Well, I was wondering because I just tried the door and it's unlocked."

Rachel gets a worried look on her face.

"I hope nobody broke in and stole anything!" Ross cries.

"Well, we better go inside and check then." Rachel exclaims.

Ross nods as he sets the luggage down and opens the door. Rachel grabs his arm and stays close behind him as they both enter. Suddenly the apartment is bathed in bright lights as everyone jumps up and screams.

"Surprise!" they all yell.

Ross and Rachel are both taken aback for a moment with shocked looks on their faces. They definitely weren't expecting this as they look at each other and smile and then start to laugh. Everyone comes over to them and greets them and gives them hugs. Ross and Rachel are both overwhelmed by all of it. It was an incredible gesture and they can't even begin to describe how flattered they are. They have the most wonderful friends in the world.

Once everyone has said their hellos, Ross and Rachel begin to mingle as food and drinks are passed around. Everyone is just so happy to see Ross and Rachel and to see how happy they are together after all this time.

Ross and Rachel are having such a good time that they almost forget about Emma until Rachel brings it up.

"Ross, I'm going to go find Monica and ask her where Emma is."

Ross nods.

"Okay, because I can't wait to see her and give her lots of kisses."

Rachel smiles as she excuses herself.

Rachel finally manages to find Monica at the food table as she approaches her.

"Monica?"

Monica looks up from what she is doing and smiles once she sees who it is.

"Oh hi, Rachel."

"Hi, Monica. Can we talk for a minute?"

Monica stands up to her full height and faces Rachel.

"Sure. What did you want to talk about?" she asks.

"Where's my daughter? Where's Emma?"

Monica takes Rachel's hands in hers and smiles.

"She's with my parents and the twins, they will all be stopping by later."

Rachel lets out a sigh of relief.

"Oh good, because Ross and I are anxious to see her. We have missed her so much this past week."

"I'm sure you have, because she has been asking me all week when you two were coming back and that she missed you. She's very smart for a two year old."

Rachel smiles and nods.

"Yes she is, sometimes she's too smart and I wonder where she gets it. I then look at Ross and it all makes sense." Rachel explains as she laughs.

Monica agrees as she begins to laugh as well.

Ross approaches them.

"So what are you two laughing about?" he asks as he wraps his arms around Rachel's waist.

"We were just talking about Emma." Rachel replies as she leans back into Ross.

"Yeah and how she's almost too smart for her age, and that she gets it from you." Monica adds.

"I've always said she was smart, Monica and you never believed me." Ross explains.

"Well after spending a lot of time with her this past week, I believe you now. She's got your brains, and Rachel's sassiness and smart mouth."

Rachel gives Monica a look of shock.

"Hey!"

"I didn't say it was a bad thing, Rachel. Just stating the facts. She really is an amazing kid, she got the best of both of you. I am the proudest aunt ever."

Ross and Rachel look at each other and smile and then back at Monica.

"Aw, thank you." they both reply.

"We are very lucky." Ross adds as he buries his face in Rachel's neck.

They are suddenly interrupted by some commotion by the front door. The three of them look to see what is going on. They see Jack and Judy at the door. Jack is holding Emma and Judy is holding on to the stroller with the twins in it. They manage to push themselves through the crowd and away from the front door. Ross and Rachel are so happy to see their daughter that they try to get her attention.

"Emma!" they both yell as they wave their hands.

Emma hears her name being called as she looks around the room and finally spots her parents. They are waving their hands around wildly. Emma squeals and claps her hands together.

"Mama, daddy!" she squeals.

Jack hears Emma and looks up.

"What is it, Emma?" he asks her.

Emma is pointing at her parents and laughing.

"Mama and daddy, grampa!" she says excitedly.

Jack spots Ross and Rachel and smiles as he sets Emma down. As soon as her little feet touch the floor she runs straight to her parents and practically jumps into their arms. Ross picks her up and twirls her around and then kisses her cheek. Rachel reaches over and kisses Emma's cheek and then hugs her. Emma is sandwiched in between her parents as they continue to hug her and each other. They are all so happy to see one another.

Everyone stops what they are doing and just watches the three of them with smiles on their faces. Ross, Rachel and Emma are where they belong and are a real family now. But Ross and Rachel have no idea that there is another surprise in store for them and it will change their lives in ways they never imagined. Also, someone else very close to them has some big news of their own that they can't wait to share...

To be continued...


	8. The Big News

Forever You and Me, After All

Chapter 8

The Big News

Two days later...

It's finally time for Ross, Rachel and Emma to move into their new house, so they've been up since the crack of dawn packing. The apartment is full of boxes of all shapes and sizes; some full, some not so full and some completely empty. Rachel is wearing her old, worn jeans and her favorite old T-shirt to do the packing in. Her hair is pulled back from her face with a pink bandanna.

Phoebe and Monica promised they would stop by to help Ross and Rachel pack and to help look after Emma. Chandler and Joey are at the house getting it ready for Ross, Rachel and Emma to move in.

Ross had to run out to get more boxes and packing tape, so Rachel is alone with Emma until Ross gets back or until Monica and Phoebe arrive. Phoebe said she had some big news to share and Monica is leaving the twins with her parents.

Emma is making it very difficult for Rachel to get any packing done because she keeps taking things out of boxes and running off with them. Rachel has to keep chasing her down to retrieve whatever she ends up taking. Emma is having fun because she thinks it's a game they're playing.

Rachel finally puts Emma down for a nap as she starts to pack some more and gets quite a bit done. She is interrupted by a knock on the door and stops long enough to yell out.

"Come on in, it's open!" she yells at the door.

Phoebe and Monica come in and when they first step inside the apartment, they notice the mess of boxes right away.

"Rachel, where are you?!" Monica hollers.

Rachel steps out from behind a stack of boxes.

"I'm right here." she says as she smiles and waves.

Phoebe glances around the apartment.

"Where are Ross and Emma?" she asks.

"Emma is in her room napping and Ross went out to get more boxes and tape." Rachel replies.

Phoebe nods.

"I still can't believe that you and Ross are married and are moving out of here!" Phoebe says excitedly.  
Rachel smiles.  
"I know, I can't believe it either. It has been amazing so far and I am happier than I have ever been."

Monica approaches Rachel and wraps her in a hug.

"I'm so happy to finally have you for a sister! I mean we aren't just best friends anymore, we're family now."

Rachel pulls out of the hug and smiles.

"Yes, we are. So what is your big news, Phoebe?" Rachel says as she sits on the couch.

Phoebe sits down next to Rachel.

"Would it be okay if we waited for Ross to get here before I tell you?" she asks.

Rachel nods.  
"Sure, I guess that's okay. But what about Chandler and Joey? Don't you want to tell them?" Rachel asks.

"Yes, I want to tell them but I can do that later when I see them at the house."

"Okay." Rachel replies.

With both Monica and Phoebe there, things are getting done a lot faster and it will be even better when Ross gets back with more boxes and tape. As if reading their minds, Ross arrives with more boxes and tape and is happy to see Monica and Phoebe there helping Rachel.

Ross puts the boxes and tape down to go look for Rachel, but he doesn't have to go far because he hears the three of them talking and laughing.

He doesn't say anything until he approaches them.

"Hello, ladies. How's it going in here?" he asks.

Rachel looks up from what she is doing and smiles.

"It's going very well, Ross. We are getting quite a bit done. Did you get more boxes and tape?"

Ross nods.

"Yes, it's in the other room."

"Oh, good because we are almost out of both." Rachel replies.

Ross looks around the room searching for his daughter.

"Rach, where's Emma?"

"She's in her room, napping. I had to put her in there because she kept taking things out of the boxes and running around the apartment. I couldn't get anything done because I had to keep chasing her all over. Would you mind checking on her for me?"

Ross nods.

"Sure."

"Ross, please come right back because I have some news I want to share with you, Rachel and Monica." Phoebe exclaims.

"I can't wait to find out what it is." he says as he leaves the room.

When he finally reaches Emma's room and opens the door, he sees her asleep in her crib, which she won't have for much longer. She will be getting a new toddler bed to sleep on at the new house.

Ross smiles as he watches her for a moment before leaving as not to wake her.

When Ross gets back to the girls, he sees Rachel, Monica and Phoebe taking a break as they each have a bottled water in their hand.  
Ross speaks.

"Emma is still asleep." he says.

Rachel nods.

"Okay, maybe she will sleep for awhile and we can get more packing done."

"So, Phoebe what is the big news that you wanted to share with us?" Ross asks.

"I think you all better sit down first."

Rachel and Monica each take the chair nearest to them, and Ross sits on the arm of Rachel's chair.

"Okay, we're sitting. Now please tell us your news." Monica demands.

Phoebe takes a sip of her water, takes a deep breath, closes her eyes and then opens them before finally speaking.

"Now you know Mike and I have been married for over a year now, and you know how much we have wanted a baby. We have wanted to be parents since the day Monica brought the twins home."

Ross, Rachel and Monica all nod.

"Well, while Ross and Rachel were on their honeymoon; I found out that I'm pregnant. Mike and I are finally going to have a baby!"

Ross, Rachel and Monica are speechless at first, as they try to absorb what Phoebe just told them. When the initial shock finally wears off, they are very happy for Phoebe as they congratulate her and give her hugs.

"I can't wait for you to give Chandler and Joey the news!" Rachel says excitedly.

"This is like the best news, ever!" Ross adds.  
"You are going to be the best mom, Phoebe and Mike is going to be a great dad." Monica tells Phoebe matter-of-factly.

"Thanks you guys!" Phoebe says with tears in her eyes.

Just then Ross's cell phone rings so he stops what he is doing to answer it. Once he answers it, he realizes it's work. One of his students needs his help with an assignment.

"I'm sorry, Rach. That was work, one of my students needs me. I'm sorry, I promise I won't be gone long."

Rachel is clearly disappointed but understands.

"Well, okay but will you be able to help us pack once you get back?" she asks.  
Ross nods.

"Yes, I will help you when I get back."

Rachel smiles as Ross gives her a kiss as he is leaving.

After Ross leaves; Rachel, Monica and Phoebe continue packing.

Phoebe and Monica have to leave to run some errands but will be back later to help pack some more. They will all be taking stuff to the new house. Rachel and Emma are alone once again.

As Rachel goes back to packing, she hears a noise like something falling so she goes to investigate. Once she realizes that the sound is coming from Emma's room, she opens Emma's door to see Emma out of her crib. Rachel concludes that Emma must have climbed out by herself.

"Emma, did you climb out of your crib by yourself?"

Emma nods as she gets a guilty look on her face.

"It's okay, honey. You're not in trouble, you just scared me. I thought you might be hurt."

Emma smiles.

"I okay, mama." she says, reassuringly.

Rachel smiles at her daughter as she approaches her, but Emma has other ideas as she starts to run from her mother. She wants to play some more.

"Emma Geller-Green, you get back here!" Rachel says as she laughs.

She finally tracks down Emma, picks her up and starts tickling her. Emma's laughing so hard that her eyes are watering and her face is turning red.

Rachel and Emma are having so much fun that they don't hear the knock on the door at first until it gets louder. Rachel stops what she is doing and with Emma in her arms goes to answer the door.

"I wonder who that could be, Emma?"

Emma shrugs her shoulders and shakes her head as Rachel opens the door and is completely floored by who she sees standing there.

To be continued...


	9. The Visitor

Forever You and Me, After All

Chapter 9

The Visitor

Rachel is still in shock as she just stares at the person standing at the door. Emma looks at the stranger for a moment before turning her head and burying her face in her mother's shoulder.

"Hello, Rachel." the stranger says, breaking the silence.

Rachel manages to pull herself together, and find her voice so she can answer.

"Emily! What are you doing here?!" she asks, her voice coming out almost like a squeak.

"I'm actually here visiting my uncle and I figured I would stop by and say hello to Ross." Emily explains.

Rachel adjusts Emma on her hip before replying.

"Well, Ross isn't here right now. He's at he university helping one of his students with an assignment. He should be back shortly if you would like to come back later?"

Emily nods.

"Yeah, I might just do that because I really need to speak to Ross. It's rather important."

Rachel starts to reply but is interrupted by Emma who is getting restless and is squirming in her mother's arms.

"Down, mama!" Emma cries.

"I'll put you down, but you have to promise me, you'll be good and stay out of the boxes." Rachel tells Emma matter of factly.

Emma nods.

"Okay, mama. I go play."

Rachel nods as she puts Emma down. As soon as her feet hit the floor, she heads straight for her toys. That's one thing Rachel hasn't packed yet. Now she's glad she didn't because it will keep Emma occupied for awhile.

Rachel directs her attention back to Emily. Emily has tears in her eyes as she looks at Rachel. Rachel notices and wants to find out what wrong.

"Emily, you're crying! Are you okay?" Rachel asks, concerned.

Emily nods her head as she takes a tissue out of her pocket to wipe her eyes.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to break down in front of you like this."

"No, it's okay. But you can tell me what's wrong if you want."

"As soon as I saw your little girl, I knew I made a mistake in coming here. I was hoping to talk to Ross and see if he would give me a second chance. But now I know I'm too late because you and he have a daughter together."

"Emily why don't you come in and we can talk."

Emily nods as she continues to wipe her eyes with a tissue. As she steps into the house, she sees all the boxes.

Rachel closes the door behind her before approaching Emily. Before she can take a step towards her, Emily turns around to face her.

"Are you and Ross moving?"

Rachel nods with a sympathetic look on her face.

"Yes we are moving to a house in the suburbs and he and I got married two weeks ago."Rachel explains as she shows Emily her wedding ring.

Emily wipes her eyes once again with her tissue before looking at the ring.

"It's beautiful." Emily says as she manages a smile.

"Thank you." Rachel says as she gives Emily a genuine smile.

Emily sighs as she smiles back at Rachel, seeming to have calmed down some.

"Would you like some water, Emily?"

"Sure, that would be fine. Thanks."

Rachel nods in acknowledgment.

"Okay, well have a seat on the couch and I'll be right back with your water."

As Rachel excuses herself to get Emily some water, Ross comes home. As soon as Emma hears the door opening, she looks up and laughs when she sees her father. Ross can barely get in the door before Emma runs to him, squealing with happiness. He hasn't even seen Emily yet.

"Daddy!" Emma squeals as she runs right into him and wraps her arms around his leg.

Ross leans over and picks up his daughter.

"Hi, princess!" he says, giving Emma a kiss on her cheek.

Emma wraps her arms around Ross's neck.

"Where's your mommy, Emma?" Ross asks her.

"In kicchen, (kitchen) daddy." she answers as best she can.

Ross nods as her turns and comes face to face with Emily.

Emily stands up and smiles nervously at Ross.

"Hello, Ross."

Ross stares at Emily, disbelieving what he is seeing.

"Emily, what are you doing here?" Ross asks, with the same look of disbelief on his face.

"I came here to talk to you but now I realize it was a mistake." Emily explains.

As soon as Emily says this, Rachel comes out of the kitchen with a glass of water for Emily. Rachel spots Ross and smiles.

"Hi, honey. Look who decided to drop by for a visit." Rachel says, her voice dripping with exaggerated happiness as she hands Emily her glass of water.

Emily takes the glass from Rachel.

"Thank you, Rachel." Emily says as she takes a sip of the cold liquid.

Rachel just nods as she approaches Ross and wraps her arms around his waist. Ross puts Emma down as she goes back to playing with her toys. Ross puts his arm around Rachel's shoulders. Rachel lays her head against Ross's chest.

Ross then focuses his attention on Emily.

"So what did you need to talk to me about, Emily?" Ross asks a bit too aggressively.

"I was hoping that you and I could start things up again, I was hoping you would give me another chance but now I see that it's too late for that."

"Yes it is, it's about five years too late, Emily. Why did you decide to come here now?" Ross asks.

"Well my divorce was finalized a few weeks ago, and then I got to thinking about you; about us, and realized that I never really got over you. My marriage was a mistake and I realized I got married to get over you. I was never really in love with him. Our marriage started falling apart about six months ago when our baby died. She was born too early and had complications, she was in the NICU for over a month but she never improved. So the doctors said it was best that we let her go. We said goodbye to our daughter and they took her off life support. It was the hardest time in my life, and I'm just now able to deal with it."

Ross and Rachel both give Emily sympathetic looks.

"We are so sorry for your loss, Emily." Ross says.

"I can only imagine what you are going through, if anything happened to Emma; I don't know what we would do." Rachel adds.

Ross nods agreeing with Rachel.

Emily nods and smiles at Ross and Rachel before speaking again.

"I was hoping when I came here to see you that things would get better and that you and I could get back together. But now I see that it was a bad idea to come here because you and Rachel have found each other again, have a beautiful little girl and are happily married. I kind of knew that you two belonged together. Since I know there is no chance for you and I again, I just want to tell you and Rachel congratulations and wish you a lifetime of happiness. I'm sorry I came here and bothered you. You'll never see me again."

Ross gives Rachel a kiss on top of her head as he takes his arm from around her shoulder and approaches Emily and gives her a comforting hug. He just wants her to know that he's there for her as a friend and someone who cares.

Emily hugs him back and holds him for a few moments before letting him go. Once she does, Rachel steps in and gives Emily a hug as well, she wants her to know there are no hard feelings between the two of them.

Rachel pulls out of the hug and looks at Emily with a faint smile. Emily smiles back as she picks up her glass of water and takes a long sip of the cool liquid. It feels good sliding down her dry, parched throat.

Once she's had enough, she hands the glass to Rachel and excuses herself.

"Thanks, you two for being so kind and understanding. I know it was a surprise to find me at your doorstep but I'm just glad we had a chance to talk, and I feel that I've gotten proper closure with Ross." Emily explains re assuredly as she heads towards the door.

"I will admit that it was a shock to see you here, but I'm glad you came. It gave us a chance to really talk and clear up the past." Ross replies.

Emily smiles and nods as she reaches the door.

Ross and Rachel take each others' hand as they follow her to the door and watch her leave as the door closes behind her.

Ross and Rachel look at each other, shake their heads, and smile trying to absorb everything that just happened. They almost can't believe it happened as they go back to packing. Boy do they have a story to tell the others when they see them.

To be continued...


End file.
